In recent years, it has been proposed that a water supply hose or an electrical power supply cord that is connected to a sanitary washing apparatus is hidden in order to improve a design of a toilet space.
Specifically, it has been proposed that a through-hole is provided on an upper surface of a toilet bowl and a water supply hose or an electrical power supply cord passes through such a through-hole and is drawn from a back side of a toilet bowl, so that it is not possible to view the water supply hose or the electrical power supply cord from an outside thereof. A pair of through-holes (that will be described as first through-holes, below) for mounting a sanitary washing apparatus is formed on an upper surface of a toilet bowl, and a through-hole (that will be described as a second through-hole, below) for passing a water supply hose or an electrical power supply cord therethrough is formed around the pair of first through-holes.
Herein, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-050468 discloses a configuration of a base plate for fixing a body part of a sanitary washing apparatus on a toilet bowl provided with a second though-hole. Specifically, a base plate as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-050468 has a pair of mounting holes for fixing the base plate on a toilet bowl at a position that corresponds to a pair of first through-holes of the toilet bowl. Furthermore, a base plate as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-050468 has an insertion hole for inserting a water supply hose or an electrical power supply cord therethrough at a position that corresponds to a second through-hole of a toilet bowl.
Furthermore, a base plate as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-050468 has a mounting part for mounting a body part of a sanitary washing apparatus on the base plate. Specifically, a base plate as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-050468 has a hook-like groove that fits with a hook provided on a bottom of a body part or a linear groove that guides a linear protrusion provided on the bottom of the body part. Such a mounting part is formed around a pair of mounting holes similarly to an insertion hole.
However, there is room for further improvement in a base plate as described in a conventional technique as described above, in that a mounting part for mounting a body part is arranged near an insertion hole that is opened in order to insert a water supply hose or an electrical power supply cord therethrough, and hence, strength of mounting is secured.